Author War: Attack of the Author Impersonators
by KuroGalaxy14
Summary: When Kyoku gives Author powers to the OCs of Galaxy and Khione, anything could go wrong. When Galaxy, DarkHeart, and Khione defend themselves (and the world) from the three superpowered villains, will anything be left un-insanified? Oneshot, three-way collab.


**Helloooo! This is a three way collab written by myself, DarkHeart Yami, and QueensKhioneandFernis! Enjoy, if you dare!**

* * *

DarkHeart crashed through the roof of the treehouse in onto the table, "Ow…"

"Oi! Where'd you come from?" Khione looked up from her book, scowling.

"Through the roof." DarkHeart got up.

"Rude!" Galaxy looked up from her book she was reading, smirking in amusement.

Khione rolled her eyes.

"Well, how would you feel if your enemy attacked you out of nowhere when you were just flying by?" DarkHeart asked.

"Freeze him." Khione muttered.

"Two words: Spiked steamroller." Galaxy said.

"Unfortunately it is not Doji this time." DarkHeart said.

"Boo hoo." Khione went back to reading, "But who is it anyways?"

Galaxy pouted. "Not fair."

"Kyoku...And he apparently teamed with Caspian and Miyako...And gave them FFA Powers." DarkHeart said.

"Joy." Khione said, sarcastically, "Caspian will be drunk on power."

"... Why that little…" Galaxy trailed off into a series of muttered insults.

"And did I mention they are gonna be here in 3 seconds?" DarkHeart asked.

Galaxy nearly spit out her drink. "You coulda mentioned that FIRST."

Khione snorted, "Who, Dark Heart?"

"Oh sorry, I didn't know that was the first thing you mention after getting thrown through the roof." DarkHeart said before the wall near Galaxy blew up.

Khione calmly set her book down and stood up, stretching, "Let's get this over with…."

"For once that WASN'T me." Galaxy yelped, diving away from the wall and whirling to stand in battle position next to DarkHeart.

"Hello, weak fools." The masked maniac known as Kyoku entered.

"Why are you saying hi to yourself?" Galaxy asked, tilting her head with a mischievous grin.

DarkHeart snickered as Kyoku gained a tick mark.

"Hello, darlings." A man with ginger red hair stepped through the wall.

. He was closely followed by a young woman with purple hair streaked with white on one side and black on the other.

"Miyako, you traitor!" Galaxy screeched at her OC.

"Didn't you make her to be evil?" DarkHeart asked.

"... Yes but that's beside the point, she was supposed to only betray her family and stuff." Galaxy said, pouting and glaring daggers at the OC.

"Meh. Caspian was evil from the start." Khione shrugged, indifferent.

"Which I HATE you for, little tramp!" Caspian snarled.

"What are you gonna do about it, red?" Khione shot back, "I made you the way I did."

Caspian growled.

"Ow, everyone is getting owned today." DarkHeart smirked.

Galaxy giggled maniacally. Miyako narrowed her eyes and growled under her breath.

"So… you guys gonna go quietly or nah?" Khione asked, rubbing her hands together and frosting them up.

Kyoku tackled DarkHeart through the wall.

Khione blinked, "Apparently not." She ducked as Caspian swung a knife at her head. She popped back up and delivered a swift kick to Caspian's knee.

"Shouldn't've made him an army man." Khione muttered as Caspian didn't even buckle.

Kyoku crashed through the walls as DarkHeart flew in, "Take that, you masked freak!"

Miyako pounced towards Galaxy, a knife in her hand as well, only to find herself sprayed with pudding as the authoress launched a counterattack.

Khione snorted as she caught sight of Miyako, covered in pudding.

DarkHeart just laughed his butt off like a maniac.

Galaxy giggled hysterically. Miyako looked around, confused, then looked up; just in time to have a bucket of mustard dumped on her head by her creator, who was sitting on the ceiling above her.

"Mustard? Really? Yuck." Khione grumbled. She jumped as Caspian aimed a kick at her, "Oi, gonna have to do a lot better than that-"

Khione cut off as Caspian went down to the ground, and transformed into a panther.

"You're kidding me. YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Khione shouted.

Galaxy blinked. Miyako stared in surprise.

"We can do that?" The purple-haired woman said in awe before smirking and transforming herself into the form of her bey beast: Echidna.

"OH, COME ON! I'M GONNA KILL SOMEONE!" Khione jumped to the side as the panther lunged with a snarl.

"We are dead." DarkHeart said as Kyoku changed into a large ten tailed wolf.

Galaxy smacked DarkHeart upside the head. "Oi! Pessimist!" She said, then yelped and dodged as Miyako swung her snake's tail at her.

Khione blinked as Caspian began to shift shapes again. His size grew bigger and bigger, until he was-

"I made a mistake giving his Bey beast a dragon straight from Hell…" Khione said, weakly.

"I told you that they have FFA Powers now!" DarkHeart dodged a tail but was smacked into the wall.

"This calls for… This calls for… DALEKS!" Galaxy shrieked at the tops of her lungs for the aliens, which soon appeared and fired glitter at their enemies. The authoress promptly facepalmed. "I forgot to switch their weapons back to deadly…"

"Daleks aren't gonna do a thing!" Khione squawked as Caspian made to bite at her. She disappeared in a flurry of snowflakes and reappeared, floating in the air.

"No, but these can!"DarkHeart snapped his fingers and an army of giant cactus monsters appeared.

"... MEATBALLS!" Galaxy said before a bunch of meatball monsters joined the cactus monsters. Miyako paused and blinked in surprise, clearly a bit taken aback by the, erm, randomness in the selection of weaponry.

"And, for my addition…" Khione smirked, "DEADPOOL!"

As if called, which is was, the merc with a mouth appeared, "Hi everybody! Ooh, a dragon!"

"So, that's how you kids want to play. Very well." Kyoku snapped his fingers and an army of giant Cerberus appeared behind him.

Galaxy eeped before a lightbulb appeared above her head. She sweatdropped and grabbed it, chucking it at one of the Cerberuses before snapping her fingers and summoning a young boy with blue hair and green eyes, who paused with a sandwich halfway to his mouth, blinking in confusion.

"Isamu! I need you to control those since that's your bey!" Galaxy said.

"Ooh, monsters! Banzai!" Deadpool whipped out his katanas and jumped into the army, slicing through them at rapid paces.

"Foolish girl. They are under my complete control as they are my creations." Kyoku turned to the other two villains, "You two numbskulls don't just stand there, make your army."

Miyako slithered slyly towards her younger brother. "Oh, Isamu…" She said in a rather honeyed yet venomous tone.

"... Miyako?!" Isamu yelped, before whipping out his Solar Cerberus and launching as the bey beast rose, equal in size to Kyoku's summons.

"Run, Isamu! She has FFA Powers! Yikes!" DarkHeart dodged a Cerberus trying to eat him.

Galaxy filled the mouth of one Cerberus with whipped cream before coating it in the stuff and sitting calmly on its snout, petting it and telling it 'what a good puppy' it was.

Kyoku blasted her into the wall, causing DarkHeart to wince, "Ouuuch. Sneak attack."

Caspian let out a loud roar in Kyoku's direction, as if telling him, 'Don't tell me what to do!', before he turned his head to the sky and let out another screech.

Almost instantly, there were hundreds of answering cries, and dark clouds rolled in, misty and smoky.

"Demons." Khione grumbled, "I'm beginning to rethink my charac-" She cut off, as if a light bulb went off in her head.

"Ooh, Miss Khione has realized what's going on!" Deadpool exclaimed, "What do you think is about to happen, dear readers?"

"Butt-kicking!" Galaxy replied, partially to Deadpool, as she leapt up and -literally- kicked Kyoku's butt.

"Gah!"Kyoku grunts before DarkHeart punched him in the face, causing him to change back to human in surprise, "Hey, fight your enemy!"

Khione suddenly yelped as a pop sounded out beside her, and a girl her own age appeared beside her, hair red and black, and eyes as red as fire.

"..." Galaxy looked thoughtful, stroking a very long imaginary beard. The next thing Miyako knew, she was encased in jello. And lots of it. The half-serpent woman shrieked angrily and tried to slither out, which proved to be extremely difficult for her to do.

"You have FFA Powers now, you dolt. Will yourself out." Kyoku said to Miyako as he and DarkHeart clashed blades.

Miyako paused, and in an instant she was atop the jello.

"You know, there's just one problem with bringing OCs that you gave those powers, Kyoku." Galaxy said, seated atop the head of a Dalek. "They don't know how to use them. They're only used to their own powers. Us, on the other hand…" She paused for dramatic effect, a sly smirk appearing on her face. "Know precisely how to torture and maim and cause suspense and cliffhangers and pie with a snap of our fingers. WITHOUT having to learn it by experience. Because we know. We're authors."

Khione sighed, "What are you doing here, Fernis?"

"You thought me here, idiot." Fernis deadpanned, "Now, why aren't you just sending everyone into the next ice age?"

"And why aren't you sending everyone into the next Dark Age?" Khione snapped back.

The two authoresses glared at each other, before smirking in sync, and saying in unison, "Oh I see."

"Adding your alter ego, eh, girl? Very well." Kyoku looked evilly at DarkHeart, who gulped and muttered uh-oh, "Let's invite him!" His hand coated in black energy and he stabbed it into DarkHeart chest, before said author could do anything.

"Wonderful…." Khione grumbled, "First Fernis now Yami. Who's next? Galaxy, you better not have an evil side!"

Galaxy looked sheepish. "Uhh… Actually...… " She trailed off as a paler, darker-haired version of her with red eyes appeared next to her.

"Hiiii Nova, that guy, "Galaxy pointed at Kyoku, "Is trying to beat you to taking over the world, so how about beating him to the punch?"

"Are you kidding me?" Khione groaned.

"Ooh, this is gonna be fun!" Fernis and Deadpool said in sync, before looking at each other, "Jinx!"

"Fernis, call your army." Khione sighed.

DarkHeart bowed his head as his hair turned completely black with a dark aura around his body and his eyes turning red as an insane chuckle was heard.

"Dang it." Khione and Fernis said in sync.

"Oh, you think the demon army Caspian called is enough against mine? Boo hoo, he's about to have his butt handed to him." Fernis barked out a dark laugh.

Nova floated into the air, darkness swirling around her fingertips. Galaxy rolled up a wall and onto the… Well, where the ceiling had been a while ago. Nova glared at Kyoku coldly. Galaxy watched, mixing something in a mixing bowl that was larger than she was.

Yami grinned insanely and created a large black energy ball, "Shi'ne!" He launched it at Galaxy and Khione.

"Better idea: GLITTER!" Galaxy said, coating Yami, and really everyone and everything else, in said concoction, which was apparently what she had in the bowl. She used the distraction to vanish out of the path of the blast, which Isamu ducked underneath before disappearing as Galaxy sent him home.

Khione snarled and sent a ice ball back, "Try that again, and you're gonna be frozen in time." She glared at Galaxy, "NO GLITTER!"

Miyako just sneezed, looking quite confused at all of the glitter coating her and her scales.

Yami yelled out and lunged at Khione, black sword in hand.

Khione pulled a silver sword out, and her blade met Yami's in mid air. She sent a swift kick into his stomach and then whirled, blade flying, and slicing the end over his chest.

"Back. Off. Yami. Or do you remember last time we clashed blades?" Khione snarled.

Galaxy, who was sitting and watching the fight while eating popcorn, got a lightbulb over her head. This lightbulb was soon sent smashing into Yami's face before Galaxy stood, holding a small bottle. "Oi, Yami! I can make you able to defeat her! You just gotta eat these!" She said, holding up the bottle and shaking it. Miyako narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

Khione snarled again, then she disappeared, appearing back high in the air.

Yami growled and sent black energy everywhere, but Kyoku had a barrier protecting his allies as Galaxy and Khione were hit.

Galaxy ghosted through the blast, rolling her eyes. "No, seriously! You want me to take these and get stronger and beat you?" She shouted. "You have three seconds to take them before the chance is gone forever!"

Khione sighed, before floating out of the way of the blast and down to the ground, "Okay, okay, you can't fight insanity. We have three evil OCs to get rid of and currently we're fighting amongst ourselves. C'mon Khione put your sword down. The 3000 year old rivalry can wait another day."

"No it can't." Fernis chirped.

"Not helping…"

"I'm not paid enough to help."

Yami growled and created a black energy dome that started to get bigger.

"Okay then, plan B. Because Khione's right," Galaxy paused and grinned. "You can't beat insanity." She ran towards Yami, opening the bottle. "So, have INSANITY PILLS." She teleported about five into Yami's mouth.

"Galaxy?" Khione blinked, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! ARE YOU-" She cut off, growling, "Of course she is…."

"Trust me, I have a plan." Galaxy said smugly. "Add to the good insane side and we get our DH back."

Yami paused as he swallowed the pills...Before a paint explosion occurred where he was and out came DarkHeart with a paint bazooka.

"BONZAIIII!" DarkHeart shrieked and started firing at the army of dragons, coating them in tye dye.

Khione blinked, "What the…"

"HA! Ya can't beat insanity!" Galaxy giggled maniacally before grabbing a pudding bazooka and following after DarkHeart.

Khione sweatdropped, "Apparently I'm the only sane one here…"

"Not for long." Fernis drawled.

"Curse her!" Kyoku growled, "Her insanity pills brought out the good side by powering up his insanity!" Then he dropped-kicked in the head by DarkHeart.

"Surprise!" He grins.

Khione glared at Fernis, before sighing, "Fine, let's get it over with."

"Success!" Fernis whooped and then dissolved into a mist, taking over Khione's body. When Khione opened her eyes again, one was ice blue, the other red.

"Let's do this." She drawled, and leapt into the fray.

Miyako roared in rage and charged at Galaxy, who did a neat backflip over her head, sent Nova away, and patted DarkHeart's head before landing.

"Oi!" DarkHeart pouted.

Khione- Fernis snorted at the banter, and sliced her sword through a demon, where it turned to ice and then fell to the ground, shattering. She then attacked a Cerberus, the same thing happening to it.

"Waiiit fooor iiiitttt…." Galaxy said, hovering in midair and building up suspense. "Wait for it…. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttttttt fooooooooooooooooooooooorrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttt….. NOW!" She squealed as it began raining pink sharks with neon green polka dots. These soon began eating Cerberus after Cerberus.

"Who are you, Discord?" Khione snorted.

"I dunno what's more horrible...Seeing that or the colors of those sharks." DarkHeart rubbed his eyes.

Khione snickered, and then said, "Take your pick. LOOK OUT!" She jabbed her sword over Dark Heart's shoulder, catching Kyoku in the throat. The edge of the wounds started to freeze and crack.

"GERONIMO!" Galaxy said, diving into the driver's seat of a steamroller with spikes on the wheels and running over Miyako and Caspian. Miyako was forced to return to human form, looking rather KO'd.

"...Did we win?" DarkHeart asked.

Galaxy parked her steamroller on top of Doji, who she had teleported beneath it. "Dunno, did we? I wasn't paying attention."

Caspian roared, not at all affected by the steamroller.

"Newsflash, he can't be defeated when in dragon form…" Khione said, nervously.

"Shoulda saw that coming. My turn!" DarkHeart leapt at Caspian.

"Better idea!" Galaxy squealed. "We fight dragon with… DRAGON!" She said, snapping her fingers as a second dragon, this one with bright blue scales and red fur around its head, appeared and roared a challenge to Caspian.

"Is that Gingka? Or someone else?" Khione asked, as Caspian answered the roar, and unfurled his wings. They were bat- like, and from the tips hung strings of skulls.

"Dragon of the dead… He can't die…" Khione grumbled, "I hate my own character now."

"Tally-ho!" DarkHeart was on top of the blue dragon's head.

"Well, if he can't die, then we have to un-die him." Galaxy said, tapping her chin. "Go get him, Shifter Gingka!"

Gingka rolled his reptilian eyes and nodded, baring his fangs as he slithered through the air, long body whipping the air behind him.

"You mean bring Caspian back to life?" Khione asked, "Un- die?"

"Duh!" Galaxy grabbed a bucket of bleach and began climbing up Gingka's scales. The blue dragon looked as if he were about to facepalm.

DarkHeart was firing black flames in Caspian's face, "How that feel, huh? HOW DOES THAT FEEL!?"

Caspian snarled and snapped at Dark Heart, grabbing him in his jaws. Caspian tossed his head up into the air, let go of Dark Heart, and sent him flying higher into the air.

Khione, despite herself, laughed.

Galaxy dumped an enormous bucket of bleach on Caspian. "There! Be un-dyed!" She shrieked, giggling hysterically at her own pun. Gingka sweatdropped and coiled himself tightly around Caspian's neck like a giant boa constrictor.

DarkHeart floated up in the air, "YOU DIDN'T KNOW I CAN FLY!" DarkHeart pointed his sword down at Caspian, "Gingka, MOVE!" He started spiralling down towards Caspian, sword first, as he was enshrouded in black flames.

Gingka let out a roar and swiftly uncoiled out of the way, suddenly turning into a phoenix in midair and leaving a trail of scorching flames behind.

Caspian only watched Dark Heart, looking neither amused, or worried- or, as unamused or as un worried as a dragon could.

Then, he disappeared in thin air.

"Death comes and goes as he pleases…." Khione said, non committedly.

DarkHeart stopped, "Gah, where did he go?"

"Guys! I know how to beat him! Why did I not think of this earlier, silly me!" Galaxy shouted as she rode a Dalek around in circles.

"Mind explaining?" DarkHeart asked.

"Please."

"Really it needs no explanation…. I WIN!" Galaxy whooped triumphantly.

DarkHeart facefaulted into the Earth's core.

"THAT'S NOT GONNA WORK!" Khione and Fernis shouted at the same time.

And then, Caspian appeared and a fire blast was sent straight down on the group, engulfing them

in flames.

Except DarkHeart, who really was at the Earth's core, but then popped up behind Caspian and kicked him into the air, before slamming his hands down Caspian's skull, cracking it.

Galaxy giggled hysterically and dumped an insanity pill in Caspian's mouth, patting his head.

"ARE YOU-...Nevermind…" DarkHeart facepalmed.

Caspian paused, and then a full body shudder ran through him. When he turned back to the ground, his dragon eyes were dilated and when he opened his mouth-

Glitter jumped out of his maw.

"What can I say? Insanity works!" Galaxy giggled, making glitter angels, which are like snow angels, but, you know, in glitter.

Caspian looked affronted. He snarled at Galaxy, and his scales turned neon pink.

The authoress merely giggled harder. "I win! I told you!"

Shifter Gingka, who was perched on a now-scorched tree, face-winged and turned human, simply watching the scene.

"Should we finish him off?" DarkHeart asked as he aimed a paintball bazooka at Caspian, "I wonder how he looks tie-dyed."

Khione raised her hand, "Can I?"

"Only fair since he's your character." Galaxy commented, busily putting clown makeup on the KO'd Miyako.

"Go ahead." DarkHeart said.

Khione whipped out a simple card, saying, "Oh Caspian! Know what this is?"

Caspian looked as panicked as he could for a dragon.

"Oh, yes you do." Khione grinned, and the card glowed, while at the same time her sword appeared, "TIME TO DIE!"

Khione lunged, sword flying and a burst of white light filled the air.

When the light faded, Khione appeared next to Dark Heart and Galaxy, "Here you go!" In the card, there was a very ticked off looking dragon.

Galaxy moved her hands in a circular motion as she clapped. "Round of applause!" She exclaimed.

DarkHeart clapped, "Well...Now that that's over…" He snapped his fingers and Galaxy and Khione are now cosplaying as Princess Peach and Daisy from Mario, "Going to another dimension, bye!" He left through a portal to another dimension, which instantly closed up so the girls couldn't follow.

Galaxy glanced down at her new outfit, blinking in surprise. She looked at Khione. "Time to brainstorm a way to get him back."

Meanwhile with the MFB Characters...

"HELLOOOOOO! IS SOMEONE GOING TO HELP US!" Gingka cried out from a hole that he and the MFB Characters are trapped in.

"Man, this is bogus! First we get ambushed, then our Beys get stolen, and now we're in a giant hole! How can this get any worse?" Kyoya grunts.

Suddenly a present appeared with a note in the middle of them with a note that said, "Sorry for your crappy days, here are your beys."

"Finally!" Ryuga said as he opened the box...Only to find a bomb….That instantly exploded.

Meanwhile…

"Oh hello!" Deadpool himself waved at the readers, "How are you you today? Don't think our dear members of the Beyblade cast were expecting that little surprise, huh? Don't worry, it was a glitter bomb. I'm not gonna try and kill them, because if I did… well, I'd have three insane authors after me. Now, let's see, what to go, what to say... " Deadpool searched his pockets, and then pulled out a piece of paper, "Ah! Here it is! Dark Heart, Khione, and Galaxy say: Thank you for reading and if you care to, leave a review! Thanks!" Deadpool tossed the paper over his shoulder, "Bye!"


End file.
